Jeff the killer (lovely life)
by TheAdventuresofAlexia
Summary: this story is about a young girl called Alexia that helps Jeff the killer through the good and the bad he starts to change his looks but the urge to kill still remains will Alexia fix Jeff for good or will he always be the killer he is find out in this book


Chapter 1

As you probably know my name is Alexia I am 15. I have no friends just my mum and little brother. My dad left us and died in a car crash three years ago. I have purple eyes, black hair with red tips and pale skin.

Its Monday morning god I hate Mondays "Alex get up you'll be late for school" I heard my mum shout up the stairs. I got out of bed and got my clothes. I went with black skinny jeans and black tank top with a dark grey fox jacket. After I had a shower and got dressed I put some mascara on (I don't really like wearing make-up). I walked down stairs and was greeted by a big hug from my little bro tom. "Hey tommy boy what's up?" I said hugging him back. "Nothing much what about you Alex bear" he said poking my stomach. He is only 7 what do you expect. "I thought I told you not to poke people." I said while tickling him. "No...Alex...stop" he said between laughter. "Alex stop tickling your little brother and eat breakfast otherwise you'll be late" my mum said starting to get angry.

After breakfast I put my shoes on and walked to school. Halfway from my house to school I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I looked round and saw a guy come out from the bushes and run towards me when he got closer I saw he had blood on him and his face...he had black around his eyes, a huge smile carved into his cheeks and very pale white leathery skin. When he got in front of me he said in a deep voice. "Who who are you" I asked starting to get scared. "I'm Jeff and you are?" he said gesturing towards me. "I-I'm Alexia, Alexia may" I said trying not to run away. "Well I'll see you later you better get to school" he said before running away round the corner. As soon as I got to school I was about to fall over because I had run half the way here. I got to my first class English. I loved English it's my favourite subject. "Now class I want you to write a full page on what you did this morning." the teacher said before handing out letters for our parents. I wrote about my morning up till the bits were I met Jeff. Evan thinking of him gave me the creeps. I didn't write about him because I was probably dreaming it.

The rest of the day went swiftly and as I was walking home from school I got to the path were I met Jeff. there was a note on the floor. I opened it and read it out loud "To Alexia if you hear anything go bang in the night don't be scared - Jeff" I read it over and over again trying to understand what it meant.

**1 hour later**

After I had done my homework I went down stairs and turned the TV on. I put Tom and Jerry on because I sometimes liked watching cartoons. "Alex I'm going to the shops watch tom ok" my mum said before shutting the door behind her. "What ya watching Alex bear" tom said sitting down next to me. "Tom and jerry" I simply replied. Later that night I woke up at midnight on the dot.I felt the same way when I met Jeff, I felt that someone was watching me. I looked around my room but no one was there. I saw that my window was open so I went to go shut it. I first looked out the window. Then I saw Jeff at the bottom of my window. "Oh my god Jeff you scared me" I said barely above a whisper. "Sorry... can I come in" he asked looking up at me. "yeah but how are you going to get-" he suddenly jumped up and grabbed the bottom of my window sill and climbed in." ok you could get in that way. Why are you here anyway?" I asked looking up at him. I never knew how tall he was. "Well I thought it would be nice to get to know you better" he said looking down. "Ok but why couldn't you have come another time besides 12 at night?" I said asking about the odd time of night to come. "Well you see I am a Creepy pasta witch is a Monster that goes around and murders people and don't worry I don't want to kill you. I'm not the only creepy pasta though there are others like slender man we all call him slendy and smile dog but everyone calls him smile. There's more but there the ones I like to use for describing." I wasn't that surprised I mean look at Jeff he looks like he came from a horror movie...don't tell him I said that. "Ok" was all I could manage to say. "Well you should get some sleep but I might see you tomorrow night ok go to sleep." he said kissing my forehead and then I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was woken up my mum screaming oh god what happenend


End file.
